Out of a Funk
Out of a Funk is a HTFF episode. Plot Dancing in the park, Funky Skunk once again comes across the girl of his visions, Splots. He shortly trips over a rock and loses his glasses, but Splots is still in front of him, appearing to be the real deal. Funky tries to impress her, when something strange happens. Splots' body changes shape as she lets out a sinister cackle. It turns out that she was actually Solaris the whole time. Funky, being the flirtatious skunk that he is, now tries to win over this new girl by showing off his moves. Solaris responds by changing his rose-colored glasses into a grimy green color. He begins to see Solaris as a wicked and hideous witch, much to his horror. Thanks to Solaris' magic, these glasses now depict people by what they are like inside, though Funky is unaware of it. Solaris holds up a mirror in front of Funky and he instantly sees himself as a repulsive creature. He leaves, covering his face in shame as Solaris laughs. As weeks go by, Funky refuses to leave his home, falling into a state of depression. He trudges toward his mirror with a slice of pizza, the glasses distorting his reflection to appear more obese. Rosia comes to check up on him through a window. To his surprise, Rosia remains her pure and beautiful self, in addition to a radiant white light. Opening the window, Funky explains to her how he "lost his funk". Rosia decides to help him search for it the only way she can: signing him up on a dating app. Under Rosia's persuasion, Funky sits at a table awaiting for a date to arrive. Soon enough, Lustly shows up as his partner. Things start of quite well between the two. Then Funky looks through his glasses to see Lustly as a ferocious dragon. Shocked, Funky falls off his chair and Rosia comes to his aid. Lustly, growing jealous, lunges at her. Funky envisions Lustly with a flaming body that amplifies her rage. He sees a hose dangling on the fence and uses it to douse Lustly, using so much force that he washes away her entire body except her feet. Rosia, in spite of being exhausted with a portion of her feathers plucked, is relieved it is over. Later at a park bench, Funky waits for another girl. Once Pastel makes her entrance, Funky's glasses give him a rather animesque point of view of her. He falls head over heels for Pastel. She joins him for a seat and they nudge heads, but things take a bad turn when the glasses slide onto Pastel's face. She panics as she starts to see everything in the color green. She accidentally bumps into a tree, knocking the glasses onto the ground. Funky comes to retrieve his glasses, but as he is about to place them on, he sees the distortion through its lens, finally realizing the source of his unusual visions. Solaris appears in a cloud of smoke to congratulate Funky for this discovery, complimented by insults. She then has some fun by turning Pastel green, causing her to freak out. Solaris puts on the glasses and takes sinister pride in what she sees. Rosia, having glued most of her feathers back, comes to see what the commotion is. Her shining, sunny appearance causes Solaris to burst, leaving behind bones and purple dust. While glad to have solved his problem, Funky notices Pastel crying. He takes Rosia's glasses and places them over Pastel's eyes. The sight of pink puts Pastel in a happy mood and she thanks Funky with a hug. Rosia curiously wears the green glasses, this time depicting Funky as a handsome prince. Disco Bear casually shows up to flirt with her and is now seen as the creature Funky used to be, leading Rosia to puke. A post-credits scene shows Funky buying a new pair of glasses. Upon wearing them, he sees Splots in a new form. Deaths #Lustly's body is blasted away by water. #Solaris is vaporized. Trivia *Lustly being seen as a dragon is a reference to her original design. *Splots will be shown in her new form from this point on. *This marks character development for Funky as he shows more compassion. Gallery outofafunk.png|What's happening here? outofafunk2.png|"Look at what you've become!" outofafunk4.png|Now Solaris has gone too far! outofafunk5.png|The new Splots. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Episodes That mark permanent changes to a character